Gives You Hell
by Keira Sawyer
Summary: Bella caught Edward in bed...with someone else! Now, she'll try to give him hell. Will he be forgiven? AH. ExB kinda OOC
1. What the Hell?

BPOV (Party at Bella's house)

I walked into my room backwards yelling to Alice that I'd be right back. When I turned around, I saw Tanya on top of Edward. They were making out on top of my bed. "Get off my boyfriend!" I yelled. Their heads snapped up. I tried to remove the hurt from my eyes. They weren't moving. "Now!" I shouted as I punched the door. Tanya drunkenly got up and ran out my door. I let her pass and Edward sat up.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I've had too much to drink and I wasn't thinking." Edward got up and went over to me.

I slapped him across his cheek. "You bastard! Get the hell out of my sight." He opened his mouth but my glare stopped him from saying anything. Once he closed my door on the way out and I threw everything my hands touched. My sheets were on the ground, my lamp was broken and there was a dent in the wall. Alice must have heard my commotion and came bursting through the doors. I sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder. "Bella, I'm so sorry!" Alice consoled.

"I have to get out of here, I can't stand being in this room anymore."

"Okay, I'll take you to Jasper's."

Alice led me to her car and drove me to her boyfriend's house. Jasper opened the door and immediately put his arms around me. He always knew how to make me feel better.

"Bella, why is your hand bleeding?" He asked once I settled down.

"I punched some things." He raised his eyebrows because I usually wasn't a violent person. "Let's get you cleaned up." He bandaged me and carried me up to Rosalie's room. She must be with Emmett. I cried myself to sleep.

EPOV

I left Bella's room and went downstairs to see Alice's eyes full of fury. Then I heard loud crashes from the second story. I went to my car without saying a word to my sister. When I caught my reflection in the rearview mirror, I saw a pink tinge on my cheek accompanied with a few drops of blood. I quickly wiped my cheek with a tissue, but found no open wounds. Bella must have hurt her hand punching the door when she saw me and Tanya kissing. Damn it! I messed everything up. There's no way she'll want me back. I drove home. Emmett and Rose were on the porch. My brother had his arms crossed on his chest, while his girlfriend was clenching her fists. Alice must have called them. I'm in for a long night.

"How could you?!" Rose screeched.

Emmett held her back from lunging at me. "Easy, Rose."

"No, Em! Your stupid brother just cheated on Bella, he deserves a few injuries."

"Edward, what were you thinking?" He said in the most serious tone he ever showed.

"I don't know. It just happened."

"It should never have happened." He stated.

"Do you even care about Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course, I do!"

"No, you don't. Because if you did, you wouldn't have done what you did." Rosalie said with hate in her eyes.

"Rose, let's go. Bella needs us."

"Good, I can't stand to be around him anymore."

My family and friends had left me all alone. I went to my room and crashed on my bed. I looked over at the clock and saw the picture of Bella and me. I was looking straight ahead at the camera, while Bella was looking up at me, smiling her beautiful smile. A tear fell down my cheek. I just hurt the one person I cared about most. I was the stupidest person on earth.

BPOV

I woke up when I heard the door slam. I heard loud and fast footsteps coming towards me. It must be Emmett. He and Rose burst through the door seconds later. I sat up and Rose rushed to my side.

"I'm gonna kill him, Bella! Just say the word."

I laughed. "Thanks, Rose."

She released me to an impatient Emmett. He scooped me up into his arms and squeezed the life out of me. How he could hug me like that and not hurt me is beyond anyone's comprehension. "Are you okay, lil sis?"

I smiled at his worried, contorted face. "Yes. I'm fine." I smoothed out his furrowed eyebrows and he set me down. "Don't worry about me. I'm over it, already."

"If there's anything we can do, Bella…" Rose started.

"No, I'm good."

Alice and Jasper had joined us by now.

"You don't want us to do anything?" Alice asked.

"He's your brother!" I exclaimed. "It's not like you can ignore him forever."

"You have such a kind heart, Bella. Edward doesn't deserve you." Jasper commented.

"Well, I'm going to have to face him at school. I can be the bigger person."

"Oh, Bella." Emmett breathed.

"Hey, Alice?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"I just thought of something for you to do."

She smiled in anticipation.

"Make me look hot tomorrow. He's going to regret ever cheating on me." She jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"He's in for it now." Rose said with a devilish grin.

The guys left the girls to do their work and I put up with Bella Barbie. "Give him hell, Bella!" They called.

EPOV

Emmett and Alice got back in time to shower and change for school. I couldn't sleep a wink. Bella's words cut me through and through. She never cussed, not even when Alice was torturing her with makeup. I'm a complete idiot. I got ready and got into my Volvo. My brother and sister were already inside waiting for me. I was bracing myself for them to pounce on me, but it never came. Emmett cracked a few jokes, while Alice found a radio station. I snuck glances at them to see if there was any animosity behind their facades. I couldn't find any. Last night happened, didn't it?

I sighed and parked in my usual spot. Emmett and Alice got out to go meet their significant others. I walked slowly behind them. I didn't want Rosalie to rip out my throat, and who knew what Jasper would do. He was always so calm, too calm if you ask me. Then I saw her. Bella got out of her decrepit truck. My eyes widened at the sight I was beholding. She was in a yellow sundress and small heels. Her hair was pulled half back and the ends were blowing gently in the wind. She was something out of heaven. If I hadn't screwed up, I would have rushed over to her to compliment her, making her blush, and kissed her good morning.

When she arrived at our spot, I resisted the urge to touch her. I tried to meet her gaze, but couldn't will myself to see the pain in them. I heard her laugh at one of Emmett's jokes and tried to engrain it to memory. Who knew when I would hear it ever again? The bell rand and our posse departed.

**_AN: Don't forget to review! Here's another story that I'm working on. Check my profile for details._**


	2. Hope it Gives you Hell

BPOV

_When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. _I was singing the song Gives You Hell by the All American Rejects in my head the whole day. It definitely fit my mood. Edward's reaction to my grand arrival left nothing to be desired. He was going to be putty in my hands. At lunch, I was engaging in everyone's conversation while I gave Edward the cold shoulder. Whenever our eyes met, I would turn away as if I was avoiding Mike Newton.

It was a good thing it wasn't a lab day in Biology. I focused on Mr. Banner's lecture, but quickly grew bored. I played with my pencil, tapping it on the table, then I held it in the middle and wiggled both ends to make it look like it was bendy. I lost my grip and the pencil rolled to the floor on Edward's side. He picked it up and rolled it back to me. I picked it up and snapped it in half. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. He gulped and looked down.

EPOV

Bella's eyes had lost their twinkle. Though she laughed and smiled at everyone but me, I couldn't help but feel bad that I was the one that caused her to be like that. She wouldn't even talk to me. When I returned her pencil in class, she broke it in half. I never knew Bella as a violent person, so it surprised me that she would do that. Then again, she had hit the door and my face earlier. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to forget about my mistake and move on. I want things to be the same between her and I. I groaned in frustration as I made to the parking lot.

I turned to see Bella waving goodbye. I foolishly waved back. She frowned and I heard Alice laughing behind me. She was waving to Alice, not me. I was already guilty enough, but did she have to make me feel even worse? There had to be a way to get back on Bella's good side. I just had to think.

BPOV

I was jogging on the trail behind my house like usual. I came across a sign that had my name on it. The arrow was pointing in a direction off the path. I followed the directed signs until I came upon a small meadow. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. It was perfectly round with colorful wildflowers everywhere. I sat down next to the babbling brook to hydrate myself. I looked up when I heard some rustling.

Out of the bushes emerged Edward. He had his hands up in surrender. He got me out here all alone to talk to me. I was going to at least give him the light of day.

"What do you want, Edward?"

"Bella, please. Let me apologize. I am truly sorry for hurting you like that. That night, I had come to your room to escape the loud music. Tanya came in to talk to me, but then she started kissing me."

I scoffed. "Edward, you're 140 pounds of pure muscles. She's like 98 pounds! You couldn't get her off you?!"

He stiffened and shuffled his feet. "I didn't realize what was happening in time to stop her before you came through the door." He stepped closer to me.

"How am I supposed to forgive you for this?!"

He took a deep breath before continuing. "What do you want me to do, Bella? Do you want me to get down on my knees and grovel? Do you want me to watch you kiss another guy to get back at me?" He said with a pained expression.

"No! I don't want any of that." I shook my head.

"Please tell me how I can make things better. I want us to go back to the way things were."

"I don't know, Edward. I don't think we can go back to the way we were." His face dropped even more.

"Bella, I don't want to see you hurt anymore. Especially knowing that I did it. I'm sorry I broke your heart. I'll leave you alone if you want me to. I'll do anything for you."

I contemplated his words for a moment. I took his hand in mine and said softly, "It'll take time. I need to heal, but we can still be friends."

"I'll earn back your trust, Bella. I'm going to be a good friend to you." He brought me closer to him. We embraced and cried into each other's bodies. "Thank you, Bella. I don't deserve you." He whispered.

"That's what Jasper said. What about what I deserve, Edward?"

He pulled away to look me in the eyes. "You deserve someone better than me." He caught my last tears with his lips. "You're too good for me, Bella Swan."

"Damn right." I said, causing him to chuckle.

"It sounds so different hearing you swear." He commented. I just shrugged. We walked hand in hand back to the trail.

EPOV

It took me a long time, but I finally got Bella to talk to me again. But I knew that if I apologized a million times, it wouldn't take back what happened. I could only make good on my words and be there for her as a friend. I will devote all my time and effort to Bella. It was the least I could do. I just hoped that one day, we can put all this past us and be together again.

Now that she was back on the market, guys were openly flirting with her. They didn't even care if I was next to her. I tried to hide my disgust and laughter. These boys were pathetic. Bella would never go for one of them. I wasn't her boyfriend anymore, but that didn't mean I couldn't be a protective friend. I hoped she didn't think I was trying to keep guys away from her because I wanted her to myself, which in actuality was true.

"Bella! Why won't you answer my texts?" Alice asked at lunch.

"I lost my phone." Bella replied.

"Have you tried calling it?" Emmet asked.

"It must be on silent. Well, whoever finds it will be bombarded with Alice's messages and call her back." I reasoned.

As if on cue, Alice's cell ringed. "Hello? Yeah, hold on." She said. "Bella, it's for you. Some guy found your phone!" She handed it to Bella.

"This is Bella." She answered. "Thank you so much for finding my phone. Can we meet up so I can get it from you?" Then she laughed her melodic giggle. "Yeah, that sounds great. See you then, bye!"

I was glad that Bella had located her phone, but was wary about the guy on the other end. I wonder what he said to make her laugh. I shouldn't be jealous of a guy I didn't even know. But still. "Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah, Edward?"

"I'll drive you to wherever you're meeting the guy."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I want to. Besides, what if he turns out to be some creep?"

She nodded. "Yeah, okay I guess. Thanks for looking out for me."

"That's what friends are for." She smiled.

**_*AN: Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight. I had this complex point system to gauge which story I should continue with first and this one was the winner! But really, I was bored and this part was already done a while back, so I thought I'd update. Reviews would be nice._**


	3. Hell no, Hale yes

BPOV

I met up with the guy who had found my phone at a local diner. His name was James and he said that he would be wearing a blue shirt. Edward tagged along and helped me find him. He was sitting in the corner sipping a coke.

"James?" I asked as I neared his table.

"Yeah?" He looked up.

"I'm Bella."

"Oh! I think this belongs to you." He pulled out my phone and handed it to me.

"Thanks! Could I pay you or something?" I didn't know the proper etiquette for thanking a stranger for returning a lost item.

"Oh, I won't have any of that. How about you join me for lunch?"

"Um." I looked at Edward.

"Your friend can join us if he'd like."

"Edward?" He nodded.

We ordered our food. James told me he found my phone lying on the ground near the diner. It must have fallen from my pocket or something. I tend to trip a lot, so that was how my phone ended up on the ground. We made some small talk, but I was careful not to let anything too personal slip. Edward seemed uncomfortable the whole time. I squeezed his hand under the table and he gave me a small smile. He probably didn't trust James as far as he could throw him. After arguing who would pay the bill, which I won; Edward and I left.

Later that night, I got a text from James. He had put his number in and taken a picture of himself. I laughed at his audacity. "What was up with that guy you were with this afternoon? He your boyfriend or something?"

I texted him back. "No. He's my ex. We're friends now."

James replied back. "Oh I see. A little overprotective much? What would he say if I asked you to hang out with me?"

I answered him. "He cares about me and he isn't my keeper. I can do whatever I want."

He responded with "Really? Prove it! I have tickets to an auto show. Meet me at the front doors this Saturday."

I wasn't really into cars. That was more Rosalie and Edward's thing. It seemed too informal to be a date so I said, "Fine. I'll be wearing a red shirt."

EPOV

Things were getting better with Bella. It was almost like we were a couple again, except I couldn't kiss her. How I longed to brush my lips against her plump ones. Much to everyone's opinion, I cared greatly for Bella. Why else would I still have feelings for her after all this? She still made me feel things whenever I was around her. I had it bad. I think I was falling in love with her all over again.

I was over at her house eating pizza and watching a movie. She had gotten up to refill the popcorn. Her phone rang and a picture of that James guy popped up. I reached over to look at the message. It said, "See you soon. I'll be waiting." What does that mean? Did Bella have plans with James? I quickly put her phone back to its original spot. I had worked too hard to regain some of her trust to have it all be thrown out the window by her catching me looking through her phone.

I should just ask her myself. "Do you have plans this weekend?"

"Yeah. I'm going to an auto show with an acquaintance on Saturday." At least she didn't say date or refer to him as a friend. I sighed. "Why? Did you want to do something?"

"Uh, no. Just wondering. Besides, what do you think tonight is?" I tried to play it off as a joke.

She threw some popcorn at my face. One of the pieces landed in my mouth.

When I got home that night, I made my way to Emmett's room. I was glad to find Rosalie. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What's up? Is it about Bella?"

"Kinda. See, she's going to hang out with that James guy and I'm worried. There's something about that guy that I just don't trust, but I don't want to lose Bella's trust in me."

"So, what's the plan? Why are you telling me this?"

"They're going to an auto show. If you're there with me, it won't seem like I'm spying on her. She knows we both like cars and that James guy won't try anything if one of us is always with her."

"You really love her, don't you?" Rose smiled.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Of course, I'll be your date to the auto show! I've been dying to see the engine of the new Mustang. Maybe we'll even get to see your Aston Martin Vanquish there."

"Thanks, Rose. I knew I could count on you." I hugged her

Emmet came through the door. "Edward, what are you doing with my girlfriend?!"

Rose and I laughed. "I just asked her out on a date, that's all." I said in jest.

"Rose? Is this true?" Emmett asked in false anger.

"Uh huh. Your brother even tried to put the moves on me." She winked.

"I'll have to do something about that." He said. Then he put me in a headlock and gave me a noogie.

"I'm just helping him out with his Bella situation, Em." Rose said. Emmett released me from his death grip.

"I knew you were still hung up on her." He said.

**_*AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Review please! Expect an update tomorrow as well. I'm on Easter break._**


	4. To Hell and Back

BPOV

I put on a red blouse and jeans. I wanted to keep it casual. I was going to be around cars the whole day. Who knew what kind of liquids and smells I was going to get on me? I parked my truck and stood on a rock in front of the building holding the auto show. I looked around and heard someone calling my name. I saw James waving and plowed through the crowd to meet him at the doors. "Hey!"

"Hey back. So I see you managed to escape your bodyguard."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go in."

We walked around all the old classic cars and listened to some guy talk about new concept cars. It was a lot to take in. It was actually kind of fun. One guy let me sit in a model car and I pretended to burn rubber, making my own sound effects. James laughed and added in his own noises. He pretended to be an announcer saying I made a new world record as I crossed the finish line. Then he cupped his hands over his mouth to make the sounds of an audience. He chanted "Bel-la, Bel-la!"

When we exited the car, I swore I saw a flash of bronze and blonde hair. Could Edward be here with Rosalie? I knew they both liked cars and I had mentioned this to him the other day. Maybe they wanted to check it out. Or Edward didn't trust me to be alone with James. The thought infuriated me.

"Ugh!"

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"We have spies."

"Let's escape then." He grabbed my hand and led me towards the back. "They won't find us in here."

I sat on the edge of a table. James joined me soon after. He inched closer and started touching my arms, then my thighs. "You're so beautiful, Bella. Why would he ever break up with you?"

"He didn't. I did. He cheated on me." I said moving back.

"If you were mine, I'd pleasure you. Do you want me to pleasure you, Bella?" He said as his hands gripped onto my hips and started massaging them roughly.

"James, please don't. I think the coast is clear. We should get back out there." I placed my hands on his chest to push him off me.

"We're not going anywhere." He moved his hands up my shirt and attacked my mouth.

"Stop!"

"Bella, I can make you happy. Just let me." He went to unbutton my jeans with one hand, while he held my wrists in the other. I tried to squirm away from his touch, but I couldn't get far.

"Let me go!" I cried.

"Not until I've had you." He growled.

I struggled and tears fell down my face. "Someone help! Help me!" I shouted.

EPOV

Rosalie and I ducked out of Bella's sight.

"Whew! That was a close one. Did you think she saw us?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I think we're good. If she did, she'd be looking for us."

Rose and I emerged from our hiding place and I scanned the room for signs of Bella. I couldn't find her anywhere. I went to the car they were in and asked the guy in front if he knew which direction a beautiful girl with brown locks headed. He said towards the back with some blond guy. Rose and I walked towards the backroom and I heard screaming. It was Bella's voice. She was in trouble. That James was hurting her. I had to get to her. I burst down the door and Rose followed.

"Bella?!"

"Help! Help me!" She cried.

It pained me to hear the panic and fear in her voice. I ran towards her voice and saw James raping her. "Get off her!" I yelled in a booming voice.

"What are going to do about it, guard dog?"

I pushed him off Bella and swung at him. Rosalie ran to Bella and I took care of James. We traded a few punches before someone saw us and called security.

"Freeze! Step away from each other with your hands in the air."

I backed off of James and looked over at Bella. Rose was holding her and telling her that it was okay. Bella explained the situation to the security officers and they let us go. I made sure they arrested James before I went to my Bella.

"Bella, did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't get too far before you came."

"I'm so sorry." I embraced her shaking frame.

"I'm glad you were here. Thank you, Edward."

I carried her back to my car. Rosalie drove Bella's truck home. "I shouldn't have gone with him." Bella said.

"No, Bella. It was my fault. If I hadn't been such a jerk, then this would've never happened."

She silenced me with a kiss. I kissed her back. I didn't know when I would get to kiss her next. She pulled away too soon. "I'm sorry." I murmured.

She touched my cheek and said, "It's okay."

We drove in silence. I held her hand the entire way home. She had fallen asleep, so I carried her upstairs to my room. I was not going to let her out of my sight tonight. I placed her gently on the bed and tried to pry her fingers from my shirt, but she gripped tighter. I sighed and nestled in close to her. She needed my comfort tonight and I would always give her what she wants. I kissed her on the forehead and she rested her cheek on my chest.

BPOV

I woke up found myself on a moving pillow. It was warm and smooth. It took me a moment to realize the events of last night and how I ended up in Edward's bed on his chest. I looked up and was met with glistening green eyes.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning, Edward."

"About last night…" He started.

"Can we not talk about it?" I pleaded.

"I wasn't talking about him, I was talking about us." He clarified.

"Oh. The kiss." He nodded.

"Where does this leave us?" He wondered.

"I miss you, Edward. Last night showed me how much you really do care."

"Are you saying you want to get back together?" He said trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

I placed my lips centimeters from his. "Yes." I said before I moved in closer to kiss him fully. He smiled and kissed me back fiercely. He broke away after a minute.

"I love you, Bella." A smile formed on my face.

"I love you too, Edward." Our lips moved in unison once more. It was the most passionate kiss we have ever shared.

**_*AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Review. I don't know where else to take this story, so this is the end. I have an alternative chapter coming up though, so yeah._**


	5. Went Through Hell

**_*AN: I do not own Twilight! Whoa, I placed this at the beginning! I wanted to inform my readers that this is slightly AU from the original plotline. I just love this version of things, that I had to include it. It is slighty smutty (not too graphic I don't think) and funny (revenge is sweet) so be warned and prepared._**

"Edward, what's wrong?" He's been quiet lately. I tried to kiss him but he shied away every time.

"Bella, you know I love you."

"Yeah. I love you too." I replied, not knowing where he was going with this.

"I'm not sure you'll feel that way after I tell you what's bothering me."

I sat up and looked him in the eyes. "Please tell me." I almost didn't want to know.

He sighed and took a deep breath. "I cheated on you."

I froze. I took in a shaky breath and gulped. "What did you do exactly?"

He reached for my hand, but I retracted it. "I kissed my ex-girlfriend."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "When?"

"When you went to visit Charlie last weekend. She called me up and wanted to talk over coffee. I thought she was finally getting closure and accepting we were over. Before I knew it, we were back at her place and we started making out. I'm so sorry, Bella. It meant nothing to me. I stopped it before I could regret anything more."

The tears in my eyes were threatening to fall with every word of his explanation. I clenched my jaw. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"No. I love you and only you." He looked me dead in the eyes.

"Okay." I breathed.

"Bella, I love you so much. I wasn't thinking. I could've avoided the whole situation. Wait, okay?"

I nodded. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"You aren't mad?"

"Of course I am, Edward! I come home to my loving boyfriend to find that he's been unfaithful, but somehow, I still love you." I said softly.

He moved to hug me, but I stood up. "I need some time."

"As you wish." We got ready for bed.

EPOV

I didn't want to push her, but she refused to let me take the couch of my own home. I reluctantly slid into the same bed as her, giving her as much room as she needed. How I could ever betray her was unknown to me. She was perfect. I was a monster. She didn't deserve some low life creature like me. How she was "okay" with this is beyond me. That was debunked when I heard her sniffling. I turned to look at her. She was crying in her sleep. I wanted to touch her. I needed to comfort her, but she would cringe away from me.

I settled for humming her lullaby. That always calmed her down. I could feel her body relax into the bed and her breathing even out. I fell asleep soon after. When I woke, Bella was gone. I ran my hands frantically over the bed and pillow on her side for a note, but found nothing.

"Bella? Bella!" I called her named through out the apartment. I checked my phone for messages but found none. I called her but heard the ring in the kitchen. She had left her phone here so I couldn't reach her. Where could she have gone? I checked her things, nothing was missing. She must have up and left in the middle of the night. I called everyone I knew and every of Bella's acquaintances.

"Alice, has Bella called you?"

"No. Why? What's wrong?"

"I messed up and she's gone."

"What?! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, how could you have been so stupid?"

"Please, I don't need to hear it now. Just call me if you get in touch with Bella!"

"Fine, but I am not forgiving you for whatever you've done until Bella does!"

I hung up and raced around the city to all of Bella's spots. I checked her work, but only found that she had taken a few days off. I looked in the library, coffee shops, and any place she had ever been. It was all to no avail. It was as if she had dropped off the face of the earth. My Bella had left me. She was gone. I was parked on the street and sat still in my Volvo. My shoulders racked with sobs. I had hurt her and she's not here anymore. When I regained my composure, I went back to my apartment. I slumped onto the sofa. It had been a full 24 hours since I've last seen her.

I couldn't even sleep. My mind was racing with the thoughts of my lost love. I held her pillow to my face and breathed in her heavenly scent. It smelt of strawberries and freesia. I took the framed picture of the two of us off the nightstand and traced Bella's features.

"That's my favorite picture of us." I swore I could hear Bella speaking. My mind must be protecting me from the emotional pain. "Edward?" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I slowly turned and saw a slender hand and followed the arm to gaze up at Bella's beautiful face. She was here with me. She came back. I stood up and just stared at her. I couldn't believe she was real.

"Where have you been?" I asked without anger and quietly just in case she wasn't real.

"I was at Jake's." She had been across the hall the whole time?

"Why didn't you leave a note? I was worried about you!"

"I told you I needed some time, so I took it."

"But why him?! He's on top of my hate list." I seethed.

"You don't get to be mad. I needed a friend. I'm sorry if I didn't think about how it would make you feel." She said the last part sarcastically.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't know where you were and it scared me."

"I know. I missed you."

"I looked everywhere for you! I thought something bad might've happened."

"I can tell. I checked my phone and I think I have a message from everyone in Forks." She laughed a humorless laugh.

She surprised me when she took me in her arms. I hesitated for a moment before embracing her back. I hugged her body close to mine as if she could disappear any second. "You went after me." She whispered.

"Yes."

"I forgive you." She breathed.

"What? Don't you want to hit me or scream at me or something?"

"No. I'm not vindictive. I think you learned your lesson."

"You're too good to me, Bella."

"I know, you don't deserve me."

"I honestly don't. I wouldn't be surprised if you broke up with me."

"Then I wouldn't be able to do this." She pulled away a few inches before coming back with a kiss.

I pulled back stunned. How could she do that when I just sullied our relationship? "Bella, I can't, I feel so dirty. Shouldn't I be punished?"

"One: we could take a shower to remedy that, and two: I'm getting to that part." She smirked.

I ended up taking the shower alone, but Bella scrubbed my back for me. Needless to say my shower was ice cold. She slept in my arms that night. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you forgive me?"

"Jake made me realize how much I love you. I still cared for you after you did something horrendously hurtful."

"I will never do that ever again. I'll have to thank Jake."

"Why don't you like him? He's not a bad guy."

"That's just it, Bella. He could have you and I wouldn't worry if he was good enough."

"You're possessive?" She laughed.

"Why'd you decide to hide there of all places?" I ignored her question with one of my own.

"The best hiding spot is one in plain sight. I never left the floor, much less the building, but you went out searching for me anyways."

"I should've thought of that, but my pride got the best of me. I would never admit to him that I'd lost you."

"You always have my heart."

"I'm going to take better care of it from now on." She nestled into the crook of my neck as I pulled her even closer. I needed to feel her next to me to make sure this wasn't all a dream.

BPOV

"I know how to punish you."

"Are you going to kiss Jake in front of me?"

"NO! I would never do that…what kind of girl do you think I am?"

"I wouldn't put it past you. It would be sufficient consequence for my crime. An eye for an eye, a kiss for a kiss."

I shook my head. I have a much better idea. "I will be driving." He threw me the keys and I sped off towards our destination.

"A strip club?!" He asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"Why on earth are we here?"

"You'll find out soon!" I sang and dragged him in.

"Bella, how is this punishment?" He asked as we waltzed in.

"You will get a lap dance and have to kiss whomever I choose."

"What?!" His eyes went wide.

I merely smiled widely. It was drag queen night. "How about Marilyn Monroe? She's cute." I stifled my giggle.

"Let's just get this over with." He grumbled.

I called "her" over and "she" started "her" routine. Edward kept his eyes on me the whole time. It was time for his kiss. He quickly pecked Marilyn and "she" pulled off "her" wig to reveal "her" true self.

"Thanks, cutie." A deep voice said. "I had a lot of fun. Will I see you here again?"

Edward's eyes were wide. He started wiping his lips off with the back of his hands. "We're leaving." He stated as he pulled me back outside. Marilyn waved us good bye as I mouthed my thanks.

"I can't believe you made me do that!"

"I can't believe you didn't notice the masculinity of that poser! If you weren't so busy making googly eyes at me, you would've seen "her" adam's apple and hairy arms! You can kiss any one of those girls in there and I won't get mad." I teased.

"Bella." He growled.

"A kiss for a kiss, right?" I said sweetly.

"I guess I deserved it, but this doesn't go outside of this club."

"Sure sure." I waved him off and got into the Volvo.

EPOV

She sure got her revenge. She was diabolical and I loved that twisted little mind of hers. She had finally forgiven me for real and I felt like our relationship was stronger than ever. I shuddered every time I think of kissing someone other than my love. For the last couple of weeks, I've been spoiling Bella. I made sure to do everything she deemed her favorite. I smiled my crooked smile and made her mushroom ravioli. I wore only shirts that showed off my muscles and let her run her fingers through my hair that I washed with a special shampoo, making it ultra soft. I kissed her passionately, making sure to please her, but not giving in to my desires. I drove the speed limit and didn't tease her for rereading Wuthering Heights again. I was going to treat her like the princess she is.

"I can't take it anymore, Edward!"

"What's wrong, love?"

"I know what you're doing."

"I just want to show you how much I love you."

"I can think of a different way for you to show me you love me." She smiled seductively.

She ran to the bedroom and I could hear her rummaging through the closet. I decided to give Bella her privacy and waited until she called for me. I opened the door to Bella wearing one of my dress shirts. She had no bottoms on.

"What are you doing, love?"

"If you really love me, then I think you should act on it. Make love to me, Edward."

I looked into her eyes and found reassurance. I crept over to her slowly and unbuttoned the shirt. I kissed down her body and when the shirt hit the floor, my jaw joined it. Bella was wearing a dark blue lingerie set. I could feel my pants getting tighter. I tore my shirt off and she relieved me from my pants. I brought her to the bed, out skin always touching. I kissed every inch of her and she returned me the favor. Our last articles of clothing were thrown about and I slid into her. She was already wet for me and I was hard for her. I slowly pumped into her as I massaged her breasts. Every whimper and moan encouraged me to pleasure her even more. "Faster!" She gasped.

I did as she asked. She came within moments. I watched as her body shook. When she recovered, she flipped us so that she was on top. She rode me like a pro. She licked, nipped, and kissed every neglected body part of mine. It was quite a sensation. She ground her hips into mine and I met every thrust. Soon I had a euphoric orgasm of my own. Our bodies were slick with sweat as she rolled off of me. We stayed connected. I didn't want to be apart from her yet.

"Bella, you were amazing."

"You too." She said as she clenched her walls around me, causing me to harden immediately.

"Next round?" She smiled slyly. "You're so easy, Edward Cullen. You put up no resistance at all."

"Says the girl that gets wet in seconds."

"HA! You get hard just smelling my arousal." She had me there. My cock twitched at her words. She smiled triumphantly. I had no control over my body when it came to her. I'll let my little vixen win this time. It didn't matter who won, because it was a win-win situation.


	6. Hell Yeah!

Epilogue

APOV

I can't believe Bella would just forgive him so easily. I know he was drunk, but he needs to learn from his mistakes. I knew it hurt him to be away from her, but he needs something more, to make sure he doesn't do anything like that ever again.

"Hey Edward!" I called him over once he emerged from his precious Volvo.

"Hello Alice." He greeted me with a smirk that I wanted to wipe off his face.

"Could I borrow your car? All the clothes I bought Bella won't fit in mine." I pleaded.

"Sure." He answered, while mesmerized by Bella off in the distance.

"Thanks!" I grabbed his keys from him and met up with Rosalie, who was waiting for me at a garage.

"So what are we doing to this baby?" She asked.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt it, just Edward's ego."

"Emmett told me to slap a stupid bumper sticker on it."

"I'm thinking…pink and lots of it!"

"Excellent."

We got to work, placing pink flowery stickers on his windows and those pink breast cancer magnet ribbons on the outside of his car. I dangled pink fuzzy dice from his rearview mirror, as Rosalie bedazzled the headrest with a sparkly B on the passenger side and a sparkly E on the driver's side. We replaced the floor mats with ones with hello kitty on them and had Barbie seat covers. To finish it off, we mixed a cd with girl power songs on them.

I dropped off his car and waited for his reaction. The guys were talking, but Edward had his back to us. Emmett and Jasper chuckled, but couldn't control their howling any longer. Edward turned around to see what was so funny, but rage flashed through his eyes. He marched towards us, as Rosalie and I bolted from the car to hide behind Bella.

"What did you two do?!" He roared.

Bella placed a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed a fraction. "I think it's cute!" She declared.

"Yeah, it's cute alright, for a girly man like Eddie." Emmett stated.

"I think I'm gonna catch another ride home." Jasper commented.

Edward seethed and turned to glare at us, before trying to right his car.

"Girls rule and boys drool!" I high fived Rosalie and Bella.

"At least we didn't spray paint the whole car pink, Bella didn't want to upset you too much."

"My car! My shiny, silver car. My Volvo. My baby. What did it ever do to you?!" He breathed.

"Next time you'll think before you go drunk kissing girls who aren't your girlfriend." I said confidently.

"I said I was sorry. I'm still sorry. Bella forgave me."

"She let you off the hook too easy." Emmett chirped in.

"I agree. She still needs to get you back." Jasper murmured thoughtfully.

"Bella can we help this time?" Emmett pleaded with childlike eyes.

"Of course!" She smiled sweetly.

EMPOV

Heck yes! Bella is going to prank Eddie boy with me and the Jazz man. Edward left to remove all the frilly girly crap on and in his car.

"So, got any ideas?" She asked.

"You've already made him jealous with that James freak, the other girls already messed with his manhood and vehicle, so what's left?" Jasper contemplated aloud.

"His piano!" I declared.

"You're not going to break it are you?" Bella panicked.

"No, I don't have the money to replace it. I was thinking we could take it hostage."

"How in the world are we supposed to move that thing?" Bella said in disbelief.

"It has wheels." Jasper said.

"Oh really?" She scrunched up her face in deep thought. "I guess I never noticed."

"We'll put it in storage and make ransom notes and everything!" I clapped.

We informed the girls, who made sure we were dressed appropriately for the act, jeez Alice…and then borrowed some magazines to cut letters out of. Bella was in charge of creating of the note, while Jasper and I moved the gargantuan. After it dried, Bella placed the note in place of where the piano once was.

It read: Edward, if you want your piano back, you will have to agree to the rules and follow the clues. Rule number one, you are to do the tasks by yourself. Rule number two, keep your cell phone on at all times. Rule number three, you will do everything without complaint or plotting revenge. Good luck, J.E.B. Swallen.

"Jeb?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, it's our initials."

"It sounds like some country hick." Bella added.

"I like it."

"What about Swallen?" Jasper inquiried.

"It's Swan plus Cullen, duh! I was gonna go Culswan, but that didn't roll off the tongue as well."

Bella shook her head and laughed.

EPOV

After clearing the stupid stuff out and off of my car, I arrived home to an empty house. I tried to relax and went to play the piano. I stopped in my tracks, staring at the dusty outline where my beloved instrument once laid. "Where's my piano?!" I yelled at the house.

I looked at the note on the floor and read it. "Great." I muttered. "Stolen by my own family!"

My phone rang and I answered immediately. "Give it back!"

"Edward, I want to play a game." A deep voice said.

"No. Now tell me where to find my piano!"

"I have simple rules. You will win the game if you follow through."

"Fine." I sighed.

"You will go to a costume store, find a chicken suit, and act like one in the most public place you can find. I…we will be watching."

I drove to a store and bought a yellow chicken suit. I put it on, receiving weird looks from the other customers and stood on a corner, bawking and flapping my wings. I even tried to peck at people who got too close. After about an hour, I received another phone call.

"Very good, Edward. Now I want you to do a grand gesture, showing you deserve to have Bella back." It was Jasper this time.

He hung up and I racked my brain for ideas on professing my love of my girl to the world. I walked by the movie theater, where we had our first date and was struck with inspiration. It was getting dark out, so my plan would be even more evident. I placed the lettering on the marquee so that it read: Now playing: Bella Swan, you are my life now. I'm sorry I was a jerk. I love you, Edward Cullen. I heard a few women swoon at my words, once it was lit up.

I waited for my phone call and knew immediately it was Bella. She was sniffling. "Oh, Edward."

"Bella, I mean it. I am so very sorry and I am utterly possessed with my love for you." I crooned at her.

"Come get me and your piano, we're in my garage."

I smiled elatedly and sped my way to Bella's house. She was leaning on my piano and I swooped her up and kissed her. I also lovingly stroked my undamaged piano.

"Thanks for punishing me you guys!" I called loudly to the four others in the room.

"Just don't do it again, or we'll have to resort to drastic measures!" They warned.

"I would never. I promise."

**_*AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Here you go, some real payback. Review. I'm updating everyday now...happy?_**


End file.
